king_of_piratefandomcom-20200216-history
Other Tips
Please add anything that is not mentioned in "beginner tips" on this page! So here are few tips, which might help you enjoy the game even more (some are obvious, some may not be so obvious) 1: When you are evolving green cards, never use cards, which can be evolved into blue/purple cards. Always use cards, which the maximum evolution is green and keep the rest. Also, when you are evolving blue cards, always choose the members of the Straw Hats for evolving to purple. Most blue cards, which can be evolved to purple, are weaker than the Straw Hat crew. They are also easier to evolve to purple, since you can get them through the time limited instances. Later, you can either keep them or disintegrate them. Finally, when it comes to evolving purple cards, keep the ones that are later needed (for example one Zoro is needed for evolving him to +6). Use the "useless" ones you get through free draws, boss mode etc.... Then you don't have to wait until you have a Zoro again. 2''': Always wait until the purple card is +4 or further when you want to disintegrate. That is because you receive 88 power (golden) shards when disintegrating a +4 purple card, and with enough power shards, you would be able to craft characters. But if you don't want to lose the card which would be needed from +3 to +4, disintegrate at +3. '''3: When it comes to free draws, check "collect", which is on the top left corner of the screen, if you would get any rewards by drawing. If not, wait until the daily reset and then draw a card. In that way, you will get belly (for drawing once) + 88 advance gems (for drawing twice). I personally always check after a daily reset at the store, to see if there are any draws available in the next 24 hours. 4: Always check the Treasure Island for useful shards. 5: 'Boss tip: I replace my healer with a sniper/someone who deals the most DMG, and place him in the front row with my tank. It is also important to have someone who can stun the Boss. I think it is more useful to let the "healer-replacement" die first, so the tank can possibly stand one more round. If you want to keep the replacement, it should have either over 150k HP, or should be placed in the back row. However, I highly doubt that, because your main team will most likely deal more DMG than him, and then letting them die first isn't that smart of a move. Also, if you are as lazy as me, use the "auto"-speed mode. ''Note: This tip is useless if you have a good healer. The healer must be capable of healing at least 3/4 of the DMG received by the Boss. Also, when you have Law/Ivankov (F), you should look which would do more DMG: the "replacement" of the healer, or your team with the attack boost. '''6: At Impel Down, if you cannot go any further, try to use Law from your friend list. You can either put him in the front row or in the back row. Furthermore, I recommend to have all Ögi ready when a new round starts (not clearing the level, but starting a new round). You can achieve this through not wasting your Ögi on the last one or two enemies, and by doing so, you should be able to accumulate the characters' rage. 7: 'An easy way to get strong buddies in 'Social', is to go to the Arena, go to "Great Pirates", and add the Top 10 players. By doing so, you would have some very strong buddies to aid you. Also, when you're in a union, look for the strongest members and add them to your friend list! ''Note: It will not work if you are one of the top 10 players, in which case you will have to deal with weaker friends. '''8: '''When you go to sleep, place a weak member as your captain. Also, wait until the morning to reset the Treasure Battle. By doing so, you would have weak enemies in the Treasure Battle and you can easily get rid of your vitality, which could get you more belly, honor, and money. You should aim at consuming at least 10 vitality points per day, which would grant you 720 Pirate Coins, 720 Contribution, and 720 Pirate Group's Timber from your Pirate Union. '''9: You should equip your Partners too; It improves their Bonus Stats as Partners. 10: '''You can choose to follow my example, however you do not necessarily have to. For the Boss Mode, I always choose 2 bosses, either the ones I want or the ones I already have some shards of. I reset 2 times (costs 8 belly) and continue with the other bosses. On every 2 boss battles, I reset the boss twice. Only when it comes to important cards, (Aokiji, Enel, Kuma etc...) I reset it for a 3rd time (costs 18 belly). You can save some belly if you do not reset every Boss Mode 3 times, however due to the low cost of resetting, everybody has their own thoughts on this. So choose what would suit you best. '''11: If the chat does not load, scroll down then scroll up again. '''12: '''At Mode-Up Mode, there are some Maps which gives you almost every time a specific card. Here's a small list: * Under the Peak: Pirate Augur - Sawbones * under the Peak: Empress Favor - Fighter and Sniper '''13: '''You aren't likely get lucky to draw T1 or T2 cards. Instead, you should save your belly for consume events, because then you'll definitely get the desired card.Consume events occur in 2 to 3 day period and happen one after another. So, save your bellies for them, and even if you have to wait a bit, because the chances you'll get that card will be 100% then. Most recommended for low VIP players. '''14: '''When upgrading your skill leveling, you should watch out for the following: At the beginning, It's good to use as many cards as possible to upgrade your skill so it'll be from guaranteed to very high. But later on, at the end of the skill leveling (around 5 before the max, for example 25/30), you should only use one card to level up your skill leveling. Because it isn't really worth anymore to use 9 cards to upgrade it. As for Sawbones, you can just do the fruit factory daily quest and use the exp. fruits to max out your Sawbones skill leveling. In the beginning, it can be 9 fruits in a time.At the end, only use 1. '''15: '''Use your friends as often as possible, preferable your mutual friends. They give you 150/50 (if they have added you back or not) friendship points. In the store, the maximum of friendship points you can have are 8000. That are 4 x 10 draws. You can use these card to either evolve other cards or upgrade your teams skill leveling. But watch out that you use your partners AFTER you done the 4 draws (or less, it doesn't really matter as long as it's not over 7850) '''16: '''When comparing your current bond partner to others, unbind it first. It will be listed at the bottom alongside comparable cards for quick reference. No need to keep scrolling to the top. That is all for now. Please contact me if I should add something, however I do not want to see any derogatory language. Since I am from Germany and this is my first time creating a new page, there might be a few mistakes. Greetings -Robotnic Category:Content Category:BeginerTips Category:Guides Category:Help